


Careful With the Bathwater

by viperscreed



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Possible Body Horror, also this is, the weird demon pregnancy is going to be weird, there will be some gore during the birth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-14 06:22:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4554120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viperscreed/pseuds/viperscreed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill wakes up to find a weird... growth on his arm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dipper’s eyes parted a little as light from his window shone in onto his face, he rolled over and laid his arm over the other man in the bed. His fingers gently slide down the other’s arm feeling the deceptively soft skin under his fingertips. His hand stopped suddenly however as he felt what only could be described as a bump on the other’s forearm. The monster hunter propped himself up and rubbed his eyes as he opened them to make sure what he felt was real. Indeed on the demon’s arm was a small but noticeable bump. 

“Bill.” Dipper said his tired voice filled with worry as he gently shook the sleeping demon. Bill groaned and glared up at the human as he was pulled out of the mindscape and back into his vessel.

“What do you want Pine Tree?” Bill grumbled.

“There’s something wrong with your arm.” That definitely got the demon’s attention, he looked down at his arms and quickly spotted the bump. He pressed his finger to it, the bump was firm and warm despite the demon’s natural chill.

“Well, I wasn’t expecting this.” Bill said as he rubbed the bump with his finger, almost fondly.

“So you know what this is then?” Dipper asked needing to know if he should be worried or not.

“Yeah, the best way I can think to describe it is that I’m pregnant.” The demon said as he gently probed the bump. After a long moment of silence he glanced up at the other, Dipper’s brown eyes were wide and his mouth had dropped open.

“Wait, what do you mean, why is it on your arm?” Dipper asked as the demon began to snicker.

“You know demons don’t actually have organs kid, when we’re ‘pregnant’ a little pouch just kinda sprouts on us. This’ll move once it learns the back of my arm isn’t a good place to be.” Bill explained but Dipper’s expression didn’t change much. He held in his laughter as his astonished lover reached forward and grabbed his shoulders.

“You’re pregnant?”

“Basically yes.”

“And I’m the father?” 

“Yeah, I’m not old enough to reproduce on my own, I actually wasn’t sure if you coul-” The demon was cut off by another pair of lips pressing to his.

“I have to tell Mabel!” Dipper said as he pulled away, the demon noticed little tears at the corners of the other’s eyes as he hurried to get out of the bed only to drop to the floor, blankets wrapped around his legs. He reached down to untangle himself but suddenly stopped to look up at Bill, “Is it okay if I tell her?”

“Go ahead, she’d find out sooner or later.” Bill allowed and watched Dipper free himself from the blankets. The monster hunter raced out of the room and the demon could hear his lover’s loud steps going down the stairs. The steps stopped for a moment and were replaced with distant yelling, the stomping quickly returned as Mabel led the charge back into the bedroom.

“What, how, why, where?” Mabel groggily yelled and she nearly tripped over her bunny slippers as she walked forward. Bill scooted to the edge of the bed and offered her his arm, she looked at the bump then her brow furrowed.

“That’s the baby?” She asked as she poked the bump. Bill cringed as he felt the pouch move a little under his skin, it didn’t hurt but it was an unpleasant feeling.

“Yeah, demon pregnancy is weird I’m sure Pine Tree will catch you up later.” Bill said, the pouch was still moving just very slowly, almost unnoticeably. 

“I would have been surprised if it wasn’t, well you’re going to need a crib and some onesies and a blanket, oh, the baby’ll definitely need a three foot teddy bear.” Mabel continued to list things as she left the room heading for her craft room. Dipper laughed a bit as he watched his sister leave before turning and moving to sit beside Bill on the bed.

“Are you going to need anything?” He asked while the demon dug through the nightstand drawer. 

“No, I’ll probably just be hungrier than usual but demon pregnancies aren’t as labor intensive as human ones, in the future though don’t let me fall asleep with my eye in.” Bill said and he pulled his glass eye out, groaning a bit in discomfort. He dropped a few eye drops in the socket before sliding in another eye.

“I’m going to start breakfast then, do you want pancakes or an omelet?” The monster hunter said as he stood up, his sister would probably bring her plans out to the kitchen table before he finished so hopefully he’d be able to get them all fed before she dragged them to her craft room.

“Dipper.”

“Y-yeah?” The human responded, he had given Bill permission to use his name a few years back but the demon used it very rarely and usually only when he wanted to be serious. 

“I want you to be careful of how invested you get in this.” Bill said as he reached out to grab the other’s hand.

“Why?” Dipper’s fingers tightened around Bill’s.

“You humans are used to dedicating a large portion of your life to raising your young but most demonborne leave right after the pouch opens, so if this baby is more demon then human we won’t get to raise it, are you going to be able to handle that?” Bill asked, his voice surprisingly soft. The demon carefully watched his human as he waited for an answer.

“Well, there’s still a chance we will, right?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: It's happening!


	2. Chapter 2

“When the pouch opens I’m going to fight the baby!”

“Don’t fight the baby Bill.”

“I’m going to fight the baby Pine Tree.”

“Why, what is the baby doing now?” Dipper asked looking over at Bill who was buried under the covers on their bed. A few days had passed since the bump was discovered and it had swelled quite a bit and had taken residence on Bill’s side. 

“The baby won’t sit still!” The demon exclaimed as he tossed the blankets off of him. He had expected this, he knew that the pouch would move to where ever it felt safest but he hadn’t been prepared for the pouch to be incredibly indecisive. Under normal circumstances this wouldn’t have been that big of a deal but as it was the pouch pushed against the skin of his vessel and when it moved he was all too aware of it.

“Do you want me to do the thing?” Dipper asked as he closed the notebook he was writing in. 

“Oh my god, yes, please.” Bill said and he pulled off his shirt before rolling onto his side. Dipper moved over to the bed from his desk and pulled himself up close to Bill. The human gently rubbed the edges of the bump, the pads of his fingers were a little rough from climbing trees earlier that day to reach what he had thought was a griffon nest which turned out to just be an abnormally large eagle nest. He leaned down to press a kiss to the top of it and Bill let out a sigh as the bump stilled.

“In the morning Mabel wants us to help her design a crib.” Dipper informed the other, his voice soft as if he’d awaken the developing life if he wasn’t careful. Bill wanted to warn him again but before he could speak a shiver ran through him as Dipper’s rough fingers slid down either side of his body. He looked down and the smoldering brown eyes he was met with sent heat straight into his cheeks. Dipper leaned up and kissed the flustered demon. 

“You’re beautiful Bill.” 

“Okay time for bed!” Bill yelped, clapping his hands and Dipper chuckled as the lights went out.

 

“How crazy am I allowed to get cause I’m thinking canopy, forest design, whole nine yards.” Mabel declared as she threw down some half-finished designs onto the table, her hair was forcibly tamed into a bun and was doubling as a pencil case. Bill picked up a couple of the papers and looked them over, eyes widening a bit as he saw the detail she had put into some of them.

“This looks like a lot of work, are you sure it won’t get in the way of your school stuff?” Dipper asked as he picked up a page.

“Pish posh, if I can build a wax figure in less than a day I think I can handle a crib in my spare time besides this is the first baby in our family since us, we have to go all out!” She exclaimed throwing up her hands.

“Alright but I’m paying for the materials.” Dipper said firmly as he put the page down.

“Fine mister big man, so Bilby, how long do I have to make all this stuff?” Mabel asked turning her attention to the demon who was still going over the designs she had offered. 

“Probably less than nine months but if you want more time I can suspend the pregnancy for a while.” Bill said as he picked up the paper Dipper had put down.

“You can do that?” The monster hunter asked turning toward Bill.

“Yeah, though I will admit I’m not as good as some of the animals you’ve got but it isn’t exactly something I’ve been working on.” Bill defended himself.

“But how?” Dipper probed further, he didn’t know much how animals suspended their pregnancy but he made a note to research it later.

“Demons don’t have hemochorial placentas like you humans do, seriously you should talk to someone about that, awful design choice, anyway the pouch has no direct access to my energy so I can restrict how much it gets.” Bill explained, over the years he had grown used to Dipper’s questions. He was a very curious human, it was one of the reasons he loved him. His gaze flickered down and watched Dipper’s finger trace the wood of the table, itching for a pen.

“Well speaking of design choices, what do you think?” Mabel asked gesturing toward her drawings, more than ready to get off this nerd topic.

“The canopy is a great idea, the fabric should be thick enough to block out light though, small demons of any kind hate feeling like they’re out in the open.” Bill answered and shifted through the papers for a moment until he found the picture he wanted. “I love the shape of this, no corners for the baby to back themselves into.”

Mabel took the page and looked it over. It was a circular crib, almost bird cage in shape, with a thin curtain and the four legs that would extend up to hold the curtain would be carved to look like pine trees, she’d hang a plush maraca owl from one of them. She also had plans to design the railings as underbrush, perhaps painting a few woodland critters onto them. The older twin grabbed a pencil out of her bun and wrote a note on the paper to use a thicker fabric for the curtain.

“So, elephant in our minds, how are we going to tell the family?” Mabel asked as she tucked the pencil back into her bun.

“We could just not tell the family.” Dipper offered and Mabel reached over the table to smack his shoulder.

“Dipper, we can’t not tell them, a baby is a big deal and you’d need the extra help with a normal baby let alone one that’s half demon!” Mabel argued as she leaned back in her chair.

“But only two other people in our family know about demons, the rest would freak out if they knew.” Dipper countered, he could only imagine the chaos that would result in revealing the supernatural without the proper precautions, the government might come after them again.

“We tell the Stans soon and then after the baby’s out we tell the other’s we adopted, boom done.” Bill threw in his two cents. The twins looked at him for a moment before looking at one another.

“They’ll probably be a little mad about not being told til the baby’s here but…” Mabel began.

“It should work out, I hope.” Dipper finished, he now found himself worried about how his great uncles would respond to the news.

“So, when do you want to tell them?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So I love the dynamic of confident Dipper and can't-handle-direct-flirting Bill so be prepared for more of that!   
>  Also the first chapter got a lot of really hyped comments so I hope I can deliver on that!


	3. Chapter 3

It took three days for Dipper to work up the nerve to make the calls and it took nearly a week to actually get into contact with his great uncles. For the past few years they had been traveling around the world sometimes to very remote places, separately of course. Stanley had gotten his hands on a good boat and taken to the sea, fishing wasn’t as glorious as his original plan but it could be exciting at times, he definitely found enough weird stuff to send back the shack. Stanford decided to go outside of the states in search of more anomalies like Gravity Falls, he tried to make contact with the twins as often as he could but as one could imagine it wasn’t exactly easy to always find a reliable connection in many of the places he visited.

“How do you think they’ll take it?” Dipper asked as he dug through his dresser looking for something presentable to wear. Stanley would arrive at port around noon tomorrow and after a lot of time zone confusion they had set up a later time when Stanford would join them over a video chat.

“They will be surprised for sure, probably need some time to process it maybe even a few days but after that I could see it going okay or very poorly.” Bill answered from his sidesaddle position in Dipper’s desk chair, his voice uncharacteristically dreary. He knew neither of Dipper’s great uncles liked him, his history with Stanford cemented that and he never really went out of his way to try to fix it since with humans betrayal of trust isn’t something you made up for with an apology card.

“That really isn’t reassuring.” Dipper responded looking over at the demon. The other barely made a sound as he stared blankly in Dipper’s direction, curling up in the chair a bit. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, just sore.” Bill sighed, the pain had been a little amusing when it first hit but it had settled into a dull throb that he didn’t enjoy one bit. He reached down to rub the softball sized bulge on his side, the feeling was very similar to the time he got caught out in the sun for too long.

“Can I take a look?” The monster hunter inquired, his voice dropping some as he turned away from the dresser. Bill simply nodded.

The demon pulled his hand away so Dipper could pull up his shirt, the monster hunter made a soft hissing sound at what he saw. The dark skin over the top of the bulge was discolored shades of deep purple and red and Dipper had run into phoenixes with cooler surface temperatures then Bill did right now. Dipper carefully scooped his demon up into his arms.

“God, you’re burning up, you might cool down a bit if you let your body sweat.” Dipper suggested as he laid Bill down on the cool sheets, the demon often forgot about the little things his body could do. “I’m going to get you some ice packs and a fan, do want anything to drink?”

“Uh, do we have any more of that mango tropical whatever?” Bill asked curling up on his side, his skin quickly getting damp.

“I’ll check, you just hang in there.” Dipper said, gently giving the demon’s shoulder a squeeze before leaving him. He headed downstairs into the kitchen to grab a couple of ice packs from the freezer, a couple were handmade with rice inside, and a handful of washcloths from a drawer to wrap the regular ones in. He opened the fridge and was happy to see there was still some of that fancy orange juice Bill and his sister loved. He poured a glass and managed to hold everything in one hand by draping many of the washcloths and ice packs over his arm. It was a struggle to dig the small fan out of the hall closet with one hand but he managed.

“Do you need any help?” Dipper nearly dropped everything onto the stairs when he heard his sister’s voice. He looked around and quickly spotted her standing in the doorway of her craft room. Mabel didn’t wait for him to actually answer before she took the glass of juice and the fan from him.

“You don’t have to, I had it.” Dipper said as she started up the stairs. 

“Come on Bill’s practically my brother-in-law and carrying my niblings it’s not going to break my back to bring him some juice, what’s all this for anyway is he having a heat flash or something?” Mabel asked waiting at the top of the steps for him.

“Yeah I think so and did you say niblings, as in plural?” Dipper inquired with a raised brow pausing on the step below her.

“That I did, I’m thinking there’s like a seventy percent chance you guys will have twins.” Mabel answered and giggled when her twin playfully nudged her.

“What kind of math did you use to get that number?” He laughed and led the way to the room he shared with Bill.

“I might have eyeballed it a little bit.” Mabel giggled as she followed him. She peered into their bedroom, curious to see how bad Bill’s condition was.

Bill had abandoned his shirt and had rolled over to the other side of the bed, his face was buried into a pillow. Dipper grabbed the long handmade ice pack and laid it down along the demon’s spine eliciting a relieved groan from him.

“Dipper said you’d be having an easier time then a human.” Mabel commented as she offered him the glass. Bill propped himself on his elbows and took the glass, taking a few long chugs before answering.

“Technically I am, having a vessel is just making this harder than it usually would.” The demon paused to take the icepacks from Dipper putting them where he needed them, mostly around the bulge. “I also made the mistake of assuming the baby would be dream demon like me.”

“What kind of demon are you thinking now?” Dipper asked clearing some space on the nightstand to put the fan.

“Considering the heat I’m thinking either fire or nature based.” Bill said snuggling back into his pillow, turning his head to the side so he could still look at the twins. He gathered some of the condensation off the glass he was still holding and wiped it on his neck. Dipper opened his mouth to say something but was promptly interrupted by his sister as she sat on the edge of the bed.

“Okay I have a question, can demons have twins?” She asked, eyes shining hopefully. Bill’s fingers tapped on the glass as he tried to think if he had ever seen or heard of such a thing. 

“I suppose so, it’s difficult to say what exactly goes on in there.” He said and vaguely gestured over his head to his side. Mabel clasped her hands and did her best to keep her squeal at a level that more than just dogs could hear. 

“Would it be alright if I took a listen?” Mabel inquired smiling brightly at the demon though by human standards it would be too early to hear anything. Bill obliged rolling onto his side and the ice pack slid onto the bed, the demon was feeling much better now but he was still quite tired. Mabel made the same hissing sound her brother had earlier when she got a good look at his skin, she’d have to give him something to put on it in the morning. She brushed her hair back and lowered her ear closer to his side, careful not to actually press into the skin and her brow furrowed at what she heard.

The sound coming from within the pouch was soft but distinctly like that of fast moving water and an occasional sweet sound as if it was making impact with something. She glanced up at her brother and pointed toward the bulge, Dipper just had giddy grin on his face.

“Why didn’t you tell me about this?” She asked with eyes wide.

“Cause it was three a.m. and you were writing a paper, speaking of school stuff don’t you have a test to take in few minutes?” Dipper asked looking over at the alarm clock sitting on his dresser. Mabel cursed under her breath as she jumped to her feet, she quickly turned to her brother and grabbed him by his shoulders to playfully shake him.

“You’re having a baby!” Mabel exclaimed before pulling her brother down to lay a kiss on his forehead. She excitedly patted his shoulders before hurrying out the door to her room where her laptop was waiting.

Dipper laughed lightly as he sat beside Bill on the bed, helping the demon get comfortable again. He settled in on his side and gently rubbed over the other’s shoulder blades.

“Feeling better?” 

“Yes, absolutely loving this extra attention might have to do this again sometime.” Bill chuckled lowly as his good eye fell shut. Dipper caught the nearly empty glass before it tipped out of the other’s hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So I might have watched Strange Magic again while watching this and might really like that 'You're drive me crazy!' scene


	4. Chapter 4

Dipper walked quickly down the stairs fussing over his clothes he hoped he had picked something nice without being overdressed, plaid was still in fashion wasn’t it? He groaned as he turned into the living room where Bill was lazily snuggled up on the chair oddly enough wearing a large, fluffy sweater.

“Heat flash pass?” Dipper inquired hopefully needing something other than his outfit to focus on.

“Not in the slightest, Shooting Star is a genius though.” Bill answered and rolled up the hem of his sweater to reveal the ice packs sewn to the inside. “Speaking of which I want to get her a gift for making us the crib regardless of if we get to use it or not, have any ideas?”

“No animal body parts, she’s been wanting to get into clay you could make her a kiln.” Dipper offered and the demon hummed as he considered it. Bill studied his human’s face for a moment, he looked oddly pale and fidgety.

“Are you going to be okay Pine Tree?” Bill asked getting up out of the chair and taking one of Dipper’s hands.

“Y-yeah, I’ll be fine.” Dipper said but being this close Bill could feel the sick feeling that rose in Dipper when he thought of the possible fallout of this reveal, the feeling was greatly exacerbated by the man’s own anxiety. Bill didn’t say anything as he pulled Dipper close and wrapped his arms around him, the human quickly returned the affection. Dipper sighed as he used Bill to ground himself for a moment and clear his head.

No matter what happens today he would be fine, Bill would be fine and the baby would be fine. He ran the little mantra through his mind a couple of times before being startled out of his peace by the sound of a car pulling up to the shack.

“How long until we can tell them?” Bill asked, pulling out of the hug a little and Dipper pulled out his phone to check.

“Great Uncle Ford should be on in about ten minutes, I should get the laptop set up.” Dipper answered leaning down to quickly kiss Bill before he pulled away to get everything ready. He fetched the device from the kitchen and placed it on the t-rex skull in the living room. Mabel and Grunkle Stan entered the shack just as he was plugging it in.

“Okay seriously, what is this ‘discovery’ you’ve been telling me about?” Grunkle Stan asked as he trudged into the living room. He had tanned quite a bit from his time on the boat and he had basically filled his wardrobe with Hawaiian shirts.

“Patience is a virtue, once we have the whole family here we’ll tell you.” Bill chimed trying to keep his tone and smile in a range that wouldn’t start an argument. Grunkle Stan narrowed his eyes and looked between the demon and Dipper.

“You two aren’t tying the knot are ya?” He asked and Dipper started choking on air. 

“Of course not, if we ever do you’ll know cause we’ll disappear to Seychelles for three months.” The demon laughed and Grunkle Stan just scowled.

“So how has life been treating you?” Mabel asked stepping in between the two. His face softened and he smiled at his great niece.

“It’s been treating me just fine, sometime you’ll have to take a lap on the boat with me.” He offered.

“I’d love to I haven’t been on a boat in years!” Mabel exclaimed bouncing on the balls of her feet.

“Am I coming through?” Stanford’s voice suddenly sounded from the laptop’s tiny speakers. Mabel and Grunkle Stan turned around and peered over Dipper’s shoulders to wave at Stanford through the screen.

“Loud and clear Uncle Ford.” Dipper said giving him the okay before backing away from the screen so the other could see the living room. After a few hellos Mabel ushered Grunkle Stan into the chair next to his brother before taking a seat herself on the little steps that lead into the room. Dipper and Bill came together to stand in front of the TV, Dipper drawing an arm around Bill’s shoulders while the demon snaked one around his waist.

“You two aren’t getting married are you?” Ford asked and Bill snorted as Dipper made another choking sound.

“N-no, this was an actual discovery, Bill do you want to tell them?” Dipper asked looking down at the demon, gently tightening his grip on him. Bill grinned and reached up to lay his free hand on top of Dipper’s.

“We’re having a baby!” The demon announced happily. He could see the mixture of emotions running through the great uncles before they settled on one and speaking.

“What?” Disbelief.

“Dipper…” Discontentment.

Dipper’s hand tightened on Bill’s shoulder and the demon could see him paling, this wasn’t the reaction he was hoping for. Mabel shifted uncomfortably on the steps unsure of what to say that would break the silence that fell over them.

“Okay I’m done, you’re coming with me.” Bill snarled a red hue blazing across his skin as he tore himself out of Dipper’s grip. He strode forward to grab the laptop before they both disappeared into thin air.

 

Bill reappeared in a remote part of the forest and sent a shock of energy through the laptop so it would stay on without the cord. He had to resist throwing the laptop down onto the tall stump before crossing his arms and glaring down at the device.

“Bill what the hell are you doing?” Ford demanded.

“We need to talk.” Bill growled leaning his hands onto the stump, claws digging into wood.

“There’s nothing to talk about you just need to get away from my family!” Ford responded his voice rising in volume. 

“Gsvb’iv nb uznrob gll!” The demon yelled and Ford didn’t flinch, he had heard harsher languages during his time in the portal but his eyes did narrow. The demon cringed internally, this isn’t what he wanted, another argument wasn’t going to fix anything.

“You have no ri-“ 

“I’m sorry Stanford.” Ford’s eyes widened and he wasn’t quite sure he had heard right. The demon had lost his red hue and he just looked tired.

“What?” The mortal questioned.

“I’m sorry for what I’ve done in the past, I know we can’t be friends but please just be happy for Dipper today.” Bill elaborated uprooting his claws from the stump so he could lean on his elbows. He stared down at the keyboard as his shoulders slumped.

“I suppose our fighting gets to him after a while.” Ford admitted his voice going soft.

“It always gets to him not that you stick around to notice.” Bill hissed glaring up at the other man. Guilt flitted across Ford’s face as he remembered all the times he and Stanley had walked out or he had disconnected after an argument with the demon.

“I don’t forgive you and I still don’t like that you’re with my nephew but… I am sick of fighting.” Ford said slowly looking as tired as the demon.

“I can live with that, I wouldn’t forgive me either.” Bill chuckled feeling some relief come over him. “So do we have a deal, no more arguing?”

“Deal though I do have a question.” Ford said straightening out his glasses.

“Shot.” Bill allowed suspiciously. 

“Will the child be a cambion?” Ford asked and suppressed a smile when he heard the demon’s offended scoff.

“Not unless there’s something about your side of the family you’re not telling me about.” Bill said, he wasn’t that kind of dream demon.

“The boy’s making you soft Cipher.”

“Shut up.”

 

When they returned to the living room the other three had moved just beyond the doorway, drawing on the wooden floor with chalk and were arguing about the character placement of Bill’s wheel. They didn’t notice the reappearing two until after Bill had put the laptop back in its place and plugged it back in.

“Where were you two?” Dipper asked being the first through the door.

“Just out for a chat.” Bill answered with a shrug.

“So a baby, have you two picked out any names yet?” Stanford inquired. Dipper looked between the two more than a little shocked but he eventually answered.

“No, not really but I’m sure we’ll come up with something.” Dipper said offering his great uncle a small smile. He glanced at the demon beside him who returned the smile with one of his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: What did I learn writing this? Writing arguments about emotional things it totally different then one over a physical thing!


	5. Chapter 5

“So did you and Ford hash things out?” The visit had gone better than Dipper had expected, it had gotten a little tense at times but no arguments broke out. Mabel had taken Grunkle Stan out after Ford had signed off and they were probably raising hell somewhere in town now.

“Well the hatchet isn’t buried but it’s on the floor so that’s a step.” Bill responded as he followed Dipper up the stairs. He doubted they’d ever get to the buried part but he’d be happy with just not fighting in front of Dipper anymore. He looked back down the stairs, depending on how big the pouch got these might quickly become a pain in the ass. Of course he could always float but this pregnancy was affecting his vessel in weird ways and he wasn’t sure if he could trust his magic.

“It’s a step in the right direction.” Dipper responded with a smile and followed the demon’s gaze to the steps below them. His mind wandered back to when Soos’ wife Melody was pregnant and how she had struggled up the few steps out front. He snickered a little as the thought of the proud demon beside him struggling to get his footing on the stairs and vehemently refusing help.

“What’s so funny?” Bill asked, his eyes narrowing at the human. He didn’t get an answer instead Dipper easily swept the demon up into his arms and carried him up the rest of the stairs. He slipped an arm around the mortal’s neck for support and laughed lightly.

“Ford got me thinking, what do you think we should call the baby?” Dipper inquired as he carried the other into their room, letting the demon down onto his feet. Bill hummed softly he supposed it wouldn’t hurt to name the baby now, even if the baby ended up leaving it would be nice to have a name to call them.

“What do you think of-“ The name Bill offered was from another dimension and hearing it made Dipper’s ears ring.

“Maybe something I can actually them?” Dipper responded and the demon chuckled, flopping down in Dipper’s chair.

“Alright, how about Nina?” Bill said and Dipper’s brow furrowed not having expected the demon to suggest such a normal sounding name. The mortal mulled the name over as he walked over to his dresser and pulled out some more comfortable clothing.

“What if the baby’s a boy?” He inquired as he undid the buttons of his plaid shirt.

“Again kid, demons don’t have internal organs so I don’t know how you’d tell with an infant but if the baby does turn out to be a boy we can always switch over to Nigel, not like there’s gonna be a birth certificate or anything.” Bill shrugged and laughed at the face Dipper pulled. Demons, young ones especially, tended to name themselves and switch names often so if the baby did stick around he wouldn’t be surprised to be calling them something different every couple of months at least until they built up a reputation and needed to stick to a form for branding purposes.

“Ugh, Nigel is such an old man name.” Dipper griped as he pulled a tank top over his head.

“Nigel is a perfectly good name.” Bill argued and rolled his eyes, humans were so picky. Though he had to admit the name wasn’t exactly popular nowadays. “Well there’s Niguel, Nika, Niels, Nibal-“

“You just really want a n-i name don’t you?” Dipper chuckled and tossed the demon a pair of thin pajama pants. Mabel and Grunkle Stan would probably be out for a majority of the night, the little town had changed a lot since the last time the old man had gotten to see it. Dipper didn’t mind he’d get to spend personal time with his great uncle in the morning, the pair were usually the first up anyway both being light sleepers.

“I like how it sounds, can’t believe I never took one.” Bill mused thinking over the many names he had taken over the years. He caught the pants and laid them over the back of the chair so he could stand up and pull off his clothes, the ice packs inside his sweater had unthawed quite a while ago. He grumbled a bit as he pulled the pants on, what he wouldn’t do for an ice bath right now. Sadly three ice trays weren’t enough to fill a tub.

“I like Nina though, we could call the baby that until we know more.” Dipper said catching the demon off guard with a kiss on the cheek and Bill felt more unwanted heat rise to his face. They had plenty of time to come up with names so the mortal wasn’t too worried about it. Dipper wanted to wrap his lover up in his arms but he didn’t want the other to overheat again so he settled for gently sliding the back of his finger’s along Bill’s sides. Bill allowed the contact, enjoying as much as he could.

This had been one of the biggest struggles for them so far, the demon and the mortal both desperately missed all the physical contact they used to have. The heat being put off by Bill’s body was simply too intense at times for either of them to stand holding each other for long.

“You know what we should do?” Bill asked looking up at Dipper.

“Hmmm?”

“We should go swimming tomorrow.” Dipper’s lips pursed at the suggestion, the days were starting to get colder but the lake shouldn’t be unbearable just yet.

“Do you still have your trunks?” He inquired already putting plans together in his head to make a day of it. Bill just snorted and grinned.

“Maybe, do you really think that’s going to stop me?” The demon laughed and Dipper tried not to smile.

“Bill, it’s a public lake you can’t just skinny dip there.” Dipper said trying to suppress a chuckle of his own.

“Public shmublic, never stopped me before.” Bill said and leaned up to briefly catch Dipper’s lips with his own. “You gonna wait up for them?”

“Yeah, just in case they get into any trouble.” Dipper answered with a light chuckle, smiling down at the demon.

“You could have gone with, I wouldn’t have gotten mad.” Bill said after a moment of quiet. The demon loved having the mortal around but he occasionally worried that Dipper chose to waste time with him then to go out with others.

“It’s fine, I always get headaches anyway.” Dipper assured the other, of course that could be avoided by taking some painkillers beforehand but he always forgot. He leaned down to kiss the demon again. “I have work to do, you rest up and tell me if you need anything.”

Bill nodded and smiled when Dipper reached up to cup the side of his face, drawing his thumb dragging across his cheekbone. They didn’t stay like that long, the demon’s cheek making Dipper’s palm burn after a few moments. The pair shared goodnights before separating, Dipper going over to his desk to startup his laptop and Bill grabbed a blanket from a basket of freshly washed laundry. He settled into the seat by the window were he had taken to sleeping the past few nights, it got incredibly cold there at night and was much more convenient then sleeping with a bunch of icepacks.

The demon curled up in the blanket, sighing contently as he leaned against the window and felt the chill seep into his skin. He watched Dipper open a document and start typing, the click clacks of his fingers moving over the keyboard eventually lulled Bill to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Picking out baby names is hard especially when there's a chance that the baby'll come out an eldritch abomination!


End file.
